


Glitterbug

by Sp4rkl3r



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Glitterbug, IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, Idols, ML Idols!AU, Secret Identies, Visual Kei, light rivalry, nonmagical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp4rkl3r/pseuds/Sp4rkl3r
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, as the idol "Ladybug," performs at a live show, and meets the Visual Kei idol "Chat Noir" after her performance.





	Glitterbug

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I decide to fall asleep but my brain decides "Oh hey, remember how you're obsessed with idols? Why don't we write fanfiction instead?"

Sitting in the dressing room, Marinette looked in the mirror to admire her costume. It had her usual red and black polka dotted theme. She had made the entire dress out of red satin, covered in the painstaking embroidery she had sewn to create shimmering black polka dots made out of a tasteful combination of iridescent rhinestones and sequins. The bodice began with a sleeveless sweetheart neckline, sweeping down in princess seams to a full, puffed skirt which split open on one side to reveal rows of black ruffles underneath. Two faux puffed sleeves were pushed up to her upper arms, and black lace gloves reached up to her elbows.

After working on the outfit for weeks, she was so proud of how everything had turned out. Some of the hems were a bit uneven, but nobody else was going to notice them, so she took a breath and let the imperfections slide. Marinette put on her polka dotted mask, completing the ensemble. She felt a bit self conscious in the adorable get up, but overall the nerves and excitement of her upcoming performance held a much larger priority.

Taking one last deep breath, she smiled at her reflection in the mirror, then prepared to make her entrance to the stage. Already she could feel her Ladybug confidence bubbling up. She couldn’t wait until her fans saw what she had prepared for them. She’d spent months learning the new lyrics and practicing more advanced dance choreography.

Marinette was ready for this performance. She took her microphone from its spot, then got up and made her way to the backstage area where a few of the crew members were ready with the set pieces. She smiled at them as she walked right up to the side of the curtain, peering at the portion of the audience that she could see from there. Excited whispers filled the darkened theater. One of the stagehands spoke into his headset, letting the crew up in the sound booth know that she was ready for the lights and music. The spotlight turned on, and as the first few chords of her opening music rang out, the audience immediately fell into an awed silence. Marinette skipped out from her spot behind the curtain to stand in the bright spotlight. She smiled and waved to the audience, and cheers and applause erupted. The spotlight followed her to center stage as a few shouts of “Ladybug” and “We love you!” could be heard. She clasped her microphone in one hand, using her other to blow a few kisses to her adoring fans. As the intro music swelled to its end, they once again fell into an anticipatory silence as they waited for her to speak.

“Thank you all for coming tonight! I have been working on some special songs just for you,” Marinette said, winking at the audience, though they probably couldn’t see it. She was met with more cheers and brief applause. Their excitement fed hers, and she was practically bouncing as she continued, “My first song tonight will be one that has yet to be heard by anyone in the public. This is its official debut. I call this piece ‘Miraculous!’” Marinette said, finishing with a twirl and her signature pose, her hands fisted and arms raised to either side of her head, showing off her “muscles” and ready to fight. Combined with the adorably frilly outfit, she knew her fans thought she was cuter than ever, pretending to be tough. They didn’t need to know that she had studied martial arts with her mother for a long time, or that she owed a lot of her dancing stamina to that strength. Her image of a small girl with a will to fight added to her audience appeal. They loved her. More shouts and cheers came from the audience, and they sat on the edges of their seats in anticipation. This is what they were here for.

The music started, and Marinette was in her zone. This is where she could shine. This was her stage. She began her dance, and after a few measures, she began to sing. The energy radiating from the audience fed her own energy, giving even more life to her performance. She sparkled, quite literally, as the gems and sequins on her dress reflected the glow from the stage lights. Her crew worked hard as every visual effect of the lighting went off without a hitch. Her dancing was sharp, and her singing on pitch. She had never been so proud of a performance as she was of this one, as she ended the song with her signature pose once more. She breathed heavily, sweat glistening on her forehead from the exertion of the dance. After a few seconds, the audience roared with cheers and applause, many of them standing up to show her how much her performance had moved them.

Marinette smiled at the audience, once more blowing them kisses. “Thank you! Thank you all so much!”

Once their cheers began to die down, she introduced the next song. She had two more before the next idol would replace her on the stage. She was going to enjoy the next few minutes as much as she could, basking in her fans’ adoration.  
Her energy dropped a bit on the next pieces, but she still held her own, managing to cover up any minor mistakes with improvised dance moves. By the end of her performance, she was feeling a fairly tired. She gave her audience a last farewell, blowing kisses, twirling across the stage.

“Thank you all once again, everyone!” she said, hiding her breathlessness as much as she could. “I could never be where I am without your continued support. I’ll be in the foyer for the handshake event after the live. I’d love to meet you all in person and sign autographs. This Ladybug owes everything to you fans, after all.” She blew more kisses as she skipped off the stage.

She let her facade drop as she turned off her mic, relieved that her portion of the show was over. She didn’t bother to hide her exhaustion from the crew. If she were in a regular idol group, she would be able to perform longer, switching between solos and group numbers so that everyone would have a chance to breathe throughout the live. As it was, it was just her, and there was only so much she could do.

“Nice performance, bugaboo,” an unfamiliar voice said, jerking her out of her reverie. She looked up and into the eyes of the most ridiculously dressed idol she had ever seen. He was wearing leather from his neck to his feet, covered in buckles, chains, and spikes, combined with ridiculously over the top boots and fingerless gloves. His blond hair was spiked out in a style that was messy in a very deliberate manner. He, too, wore a mask, which irked her. The mask was her thing. But to top the whole thing off, he was wearing nothing less than fake cat ears, nestled perfectly into his messy hair. Complete with little piercings that matched the various spikes and chains on his costume. After giving him the complete once over, she properly met his eyes, and their vibrant green had her breathless once more. What right did this cat have to be so attractive in such a stupid costume? He smirked a bit at her inspection. “Like what you see, my lady?”

Marinette scowled at him. “In your dreams, kitty cat,” she replied, pushing him away by his nose. The effect was almost ruined by their height difference, since she had to reach up quite a bit to push said nose. She stalked off, disconcerted that this newcomer could throw her off like that. For a few seconds, he stared at her as she walked away, starstruck at her nerve and by how adorable she was, before he laughed a bit. He shook himself off and sauntered on stage to start his own performance.

Marinette, in the changing room, could hear the cat introducing himself as Chat Noir over the speakers. As his music began, she couldn’t help but admire his skill. The cat certainly knew how to sing. She needed to watch out for him. He was going to be popular, and she wasn’t about to lose to a mangy alley cat. No matter how cute he was.

**Author's Note:**

> For now this is a one-shot, but I will most likely expand it into either more drabbles, or possibly a full length fic. Let me know what you think of it! Find me on Tumblr @SparklerKei


End file.
